


Of Lowered Guards

by guizhou



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guizhou/pseuds/guizhou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're still using your hands purely... shall I teach that body of yours something good?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lowered Guards

**Author's Note:**

> apparently i used zero's bday as an excuse to write non-birthday-themed smut...... happy bday my precious homo eyepatch man!! also my summary has literally nothing to do w/ the fic, it's just one of zero's skinship lines LOL

“Corrin... ah, just like that--” Niles cuts off into a restrained groan, his good eye screwing shut as he struggles not to tip over the edge too soon. He cards his long, calloused fingers through his husband's silver hair appreciatively, soon forcing himself to watch Corrin again, the lust in his gaze evident. No matter how many times they indulged themselves in this, Niles still finds it just as unbelievable, just as incredible, as the first time he and Corrin had lain together.

Below him, pliant and wanting between his legs, the prince-commander of their army, his beloved husband, services him. Corrin's mouth is warm and wet around his erection, careful suction applied--skillfully--to the sensitive tip every time he pulls up. Niles tries to hold in a rough growl, his breathing short and his chest tight. Corrin responds to each of his reserved reactions with obvious glee, happily coaxed into bobbing deeper, sucking harder, by the mere promise of drawing more sounds, however quiet, from Niles.

As if to tease him, Corrin pulls off with a thick sigh, letting his warm breath fan over the reddened head of Niles' cock. He hears the prince murmur something, lovingly, warmly, but his ears don't quite pick up on the words, his senses honing in on the almost casual way Corrin laps his slick tongue from the base of his arousal, slowly up to the leaking slit. Niles chokes back another embarrassing noise, his mounting pleasure so fully under Corrin's mercy. He doesn't understand how so little could feel like so much after being balls deep in Corrin's throat, just seconds ago. But, he supposes the sudden shift in pace is what keeps him on his toes, even in bed the prince is unpredictable.

Niles squirms ever so slightly as Corrin tongues his slit and licks up every well-earned drop of precome, even wrapping a sword-roughened palm around his girth. His husband tugs almost languidly, taking his sweet time in driving Niles up the wall.

By the time Corrin is taking him back deep inside that sinful, sweet mouth, Niles feels ready to come. He tugs gently on those soft silver locks, a wordless warning. But Corrin is relentless, hollowing his cheeks and delivering a noisy suck, before pressing down further.

“Oh-- _gods_ ,” Niles moans, unabashedly watching the hypnotizing way Corrin's pretty lips stretch to accommodate his size. Though he means to discourage more of this sweet torture, Niles finds himself bucking his hips up into the irresistible heat of Corrin's mouth, grinding purposefully on the flat of his tongue. He thinks that if Corrin's mouth hadn't been otherwise preoccupied, he would've smiled.

He can feel his belly tightening, his balls heavy and full, craving for release. He pinpoints the exact moment Corrin catches on as well, the glint in those gorgeous ruby eyes a telltale giveaway. His husband moans softly around his swollen flesh, holding his gaze as he takes him to the hilt, choking quietly but gamely burying his nose in soft, white curls. Niles has to resist the urge to hold Corrin there, but he shudders and shakes, one hand gripping the sheets, the other moving from Corrin's hair to his nape.

Miraculously, he doesn't come. When Corrin pulls up to start bobbing again, Niles stops him, chest heaving with unsteady breaths. “I want to make love to you,” he says, simply, though the look in his eye betrays the severity of his need. Corrin pulls off the rest of the way, but not without one last suckle to the tip of his cock. “How do you want me?” he asks, eager to please.

“On your back, spread wide,” Niles whispers, reverently.

Corrin complies easily, and they shift together in bed, Niles settling in between his husband's pale thighs, a stark but lovely contrast to his own dark skin. He leans down to kiss his prince, interlocking their fingers tenderly, feeling the metallic brush of Corrin's wedding band against the web of his fingers. It reminds him gently of the promise they made to each other that day... that they would face the future head-on, together.

Distracting Corrin with deep, almost lip-bruising kisses, Niles reaches around their pillows, rummaging for that handy bottle of oil... To his surprise, his husband pulls back from their kiss with a knowing smile, pushing a small glass vial into his palm. Then, shifting his gaze shyly, he admits, “I'm... ready for you.” Despite himself, Niles inhales sharply and gives a quick nod. He uncorks the vial and coats his fingers liberally, applying the oil to his straining cock. He pumps himself slowly, trying to ignore the way Corrin watches him, trying not to think of Corrin preparing himself earlier, widening his hole with his own fingers.

He finds he can't resist. “Do you think of me when you pleasure yourself?”

Corrin moans and surrenders beneath him, spreading his legs wider. “It's only ever you... Now, please, fuck me,” he begs, voice heated, eyes half-lidded and lustful.

Niles gasps and breathes out slowly, nodding his head as he applies a final dollop of oil, abandoning the empty vial somewhere in the tangle of sheets. He sets a hand on Corrin's inner thigh, squeezing lightly. He then takes his cock in his other hand to guide it to his husband's waiting entrance. When their gazes meet, Niles carefully begins to push in. His grip on Corrin's thigh tightens as he fights to keep control, slowly sheathing his cock in pulsing heat.

Corrin writhes and moans and cries his name out under him, taking every inch of his invading erection with a wild look in his eyes. “Niles, _more_ ,” he whimpers, sounding so undone that even Niles feels like he's going to come apart at the seams. Tonight, he has no intentions of prolonging their desires, but he also knows that Corrin can be impatient in the heat of things. “I'm almost there, love...” he assures, sliding in steadily until he's given his husband everything.

They stay still like that for a long, drawn-out moment, their faces close enough to breathe each other in but not so that they're kissing, not for now at least. Niles brushes the back of his hand gently along Corrin's cheek, fully mounted inside the prince and savoring every twitch of those scorching walls coiling tight around him.

Corrin winds his pale, shapely legs around his waist, insistently pressing his heels to his back. “Move... I want to feel you,” he half-whispers, half-moans. Niles can't do anything but finally obey, drawing out almost lazily before slamming back inside. Corrin cries out, melting in his arms.

Niles sets a quick pace, losing himself in his husband's body. Bracing his hands on either side of Corrin's head, he pounds into him with sure strokes that bottom out and leave Corrin a complete mess, choking out pleas for more. Whether or not he's striking Corrin's sweet spot, it is obvious the prince is far gone, his mind consumed by the pleasure of Niles taking him so intimately. And Niles watches everything, every heave of Corrin's chest, every twitch of his hips-- he even trails his gaze lower to watch his cock press in and out of his husband's stretched hole, his arousal peaking at the added sight of Corrin's flushed cock bouncing with the force of his thrusts.

It's when he earns a loud, strangled cry of his name that Niles realizes he's found Corrin's prostate and, being the attentive lover that he is, he makes sure to abuse that spot over and over, determined to fuck Corrin until he couldn't see straight.

“Ngh! Niles, oh, _gods_ \-- Niles!” Corrin cries out again, his voice cracking as his control is pushed to the brink. He fists his own cock, pumping himself fiercely, in time to the harsh rhythm of Niles' hips. Even through the haze of his own desire, Niles finds Corrin's free hand and interlocks their fingers together again, a display of devotion and trust.

They're both close, just teetering over the edge of completion.

The prince succumbs first, something inside Corrin snapping suddenly. Ruby eyes wet and unfocused, he sobs out his pleasure, brought to an overwhelming climax that Niles expertly draws out. Corrin's walls spasm and tighten around him, but Niles patiently focuses on his husband's orgasm. He pushes Corrin's hand away, taking Corrin's cock into his own rough grip, pumping slowly. He pays special attention to the spurting head, watching the way the prince jerks and bucks unwittingly into his touch. He begins thrusting again, deep and slow, letting Corrin feel each punctuated movement.

“Ahh... Ahh, Niles!” he cries out hoarsely, exhausted and already sated. But his hole clenches around Niles, needy and hot and desperate.

Then Corrin murmurs, “Come inside me,” in the same way he says, 'I love you,' as they fall asleep in each other's arms... and Niles lets go.

With a rough growl of Corrin's name, he comes, hard, deep inside his husband, emptying his load and filling him to the brim. He rocks into Corrin's body steadily as he rides out his climax, thrusting lazily until his cock is soft enough to slip out on its own. With a long, satisfied sigh, he sags against Corrin, soon collapsing to his side and taking the prince's smaller frame in his strong arms.

Corrin leans in to chastely kiss his lips, then his cheeks, then right over his ruined eye.

“I love you,” Corrin whispers.

“I love you, too,” he replies, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! i'm (tentatively) accepting smut/fluff prompts for kamuzero & frederick/m!robin so leave a comment here with a prompt if you like! or tweet me @gweesho or tumblr msg me @ guizhou.tumblr.com! yeeeee


End file.
